User blog:TheToughGuy/The Next Year At Bullworth For C-Money: Chp. 17
Civil War (Part 3) "You take the wheel. I'll take shotgun", I said while holding up my paintball gun. "And what good would that do?" Malcolm asked. "You'll see", I told him. He got into the driver's seat while I got into the passenger seat. I knew for a fact that the 'bad' Preps would follow us and try to stop us. Either that, or call the cops on us and watch them try to stop us. I was not in any mood to get myself in a pursuit of any kind, but I had no choice. With Tad knowing that I was looking for Malcolm, there was going to be a pursuit, no matter what. Malcolm started the car and then we pulled out of the WonderMeats Slautherhouse courtyard. We drove out of the industrial area, then Malcolm asked, "Which road should we take? The main road or Back School Road?" "Take the main road. We'll just act normal. Hopefully, they don't know which car we're in", I said. Malcolm then head straight, but before we made past the Spazz Industries Factory, a few cars full of 'bad' Preps saw us (when they passed by us) and then made U-turns just so they can chase us. "Dammit, they saw us", Malcolm said. "This calls for drive-by music", I said before I turned on the radio to Liberty Rock Radio. Wild Side by Motley Crue came on. I popped out of my window and then started firing at the windshieds of the cars giving chase while Malcolm did serveral laps around Blue Skies. One of the cars tried to wipe off the paint by the window wipers, but it ended up spreading the paint some more. The car crashed into a tree near Zoe's house. The next car tried to ram us off the road, but I fried at its windshield. The car then crashed into another car, drove by a pedestrian. The last car actually almost did ram us off the road. I fired at its windshield and it ended up crashing into a wall. Malcolm then drove us to the bridge to New Coventry, but there was a road block of cars at the bridge. "Stop assholes", yelled one of the 'bad' Preps at the bridge. "Maybe we should take Back School Road to get to Derby", I said. "Got it", Malcolm said while backing up. Some of the 'bad' Preps fired some of their paintballs at our car, but it wasn't bad enough for our windshield to block our view and make us crash. Malcolm drove the car to the entrance of Back School Road. I looked behind us and saw that the same 'bad' Preps have followed us from the bridge. "Damn it", I said. I popped back out of the window and then fired at the closest car's windshield. The car then drove right into the water. After that first car, a guy popped out of one of the car's windows and then fired at us with his paintball gun. He nearly hit me with one of the paintballs. I fired my paintball gun and one of the paintballs hit him in the face. I then fired at the windshield of the car and then the car crashed into a rock wall. The thrid car stopped chasing us and then went into the old mine cave. I guess this means that they are giving up, I thought. I slipped back into the car and then said, "I think they're giving up". "Good", Malcolm said. "How did you get yourself captured? I thought you had to spy on them and find out what their next actions were towards your group", I said. "That is what I had to do. Unfortunitely, they found me and then took me to the slauterhouse. They were about to stick that stuff into me. I can't believe that Tad would take that stuff. What is going on here?" he said. "I know. Things have been getting fishy around here. I mean, the Prep's civil war, gang war between Nerds and Jocks. The Jocks arn't only being hostile to their enemies like me and those Nerds. They're getting hostile towards anyone that isn't part of their crew". "Maybe the gang war between Nerds and Jocks was a long time coming", Malcolm said. "Okay, that's true. But things are still fishy around here", I said. "All the events that are going on remind me of last year. Those three crews, Preps, Nerds and Jocks were hostile towards Jimmy Hopkins because of some stories some punk told them. I think his name was Jerry Mendez", Malcolm said. "I heard all about that kid. He got a few kids killed. He got expelled and arrested for it. Ricky even told me some stuff about that kid", I said. "I wouldn't be surprised if he was behind everything this year like last year", Malcolm said. "Yeah, but he's in juvie. I don't think he's the cause of all this. I think it's the G.S. Crew or something", I said. "It could be them too", Malcolm said. By the time we ended the conversation, we pulled out of Back School Road and was on the road to the school parking lot (which the town called School Lane for some reason). When we pulled onto Main Street, there was four cars waiting for us, plus the car we thought we lost in the woods was behind us again. "They just never give up, do they?" I said. "No, they don't", Malcolm said while us into Old Bullworth Vale. All five cars were after us. "What are we gonna do? I'm almost out of ammo", I said. "Just keep firing till you run out", Malcolm said. That's what I did. I fired at the closest car's windshield and it crashed into a streetlight. Then I fired at a second car and then it crashed into a pedestrian car. Now, I was out of ammo and there was still three cars after us. "Well, I'm out of ammo", I said. "I have a plan anyway", Malcolm said. He then turned onto Corner Street (which is funny because we were going the wrong direction of the traffic). While we were dodging wrong-way traffic (correction: right-way traffic), we had to make sure the other three cars were still chasing us. Finally, Malcolm turned onto the plaza walkway and then drove down a flight of stairs. Malcolm then drove right across Main Street and onto the empty boardwalk. That was when I realized what Malcolm's plans were. "Bail out", he said. We both bailed out of the moving car and it went over the edge. The three pursuiting cars chased our car onto the boardwalk and, of course, drove off the edge as well. We both looked over the edge and looked at the cars floating atop of the water. Then, all the 'bad' Preps from the three cars came to the surface and one of them yelled, "WE'LL GET YOU BOTH FOR THIS". "Yeah, sure. We'll watch our backs", I said scarcastically. Malcolm and I then walked away from the scene since we both know the cops will be coming anytime soon. We walked to the Boxing Gym where Derby was waiting for us. "I see you did your task", Derby said to me while walking in. "Yeah", I said. We were in the the bar room by then. "So, what did you find out?" he asked Malcolm. "I didn't find anything about their actions against us, but I did find what supply they have", Malcolm said. "What is it?" Derby asked. "They have a supply of heroin", I told Derby. "Get outta here", he said. "But it's true", Malcolm said. "I don't believe it. They knew what would have happen if they did do drugs in my gang. Plus, where did they get the drugs?" Derby said. "Who knows. At least we know why they have been crazy lately", Malcom said. "I want to know where they get the heroin. NOW", Derby said. "How are we suppose to do that? The 'bad' Preps are aware of us spying on them now", Malcolm said. While they were agruing about the 'bad' Preps, I had a sudden flashback about that day when I was forced onto the baseball team. I remembered before I found the ''Halo ''novel. Before Coach Carrington asked me to get Crabbesnitch to form a baseball team, I remembered stepping out of the Boys' Dorm. When I stepped out of the dorm, a Hippie asked me from beind, "Want to try some heroin?" Then I went back into reality. "I know the source of the heroin", I said. "Who or what?" Derby asked. "One of the new cliques at the school. The Hippies", I said. "What about those Gothic kids?" Malcolm asked. "Don't know about them, but it's gotta be the Hippies. It could be a front for Gary to destroy the school in some way", I said. "You could be right about that", Malcolm said. "I don't have time for this garbage", Derby said. "But it could be the truth", I said. Of course, Derby didn't listen to me. He forced Malcolm and I to leave the room so 'he can think about' all that's happening and what we said. "Well, that went well", I said scarcastically to Malcolm. "Do you have anything else to say other than that?" he asked. "Nope", I said. "Well still, thanks for helping me, C-Money", he said. "Yeah, sure. Just leave me out of your future battles. I don't want to get involved in this anymore than today. You guys are on your own. I'm going back to the school and take a 30 minute nap before I head out for baseball practice". "Sure. See ya around, C-Money", he said. I then left to go back to the school. Category:Blog posts